


A Man in a Futa's World..

by Maxine_Mozzie



Series: The Kishimoto Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Harems, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_Mozzie/pseuds/Maxine_Mozzie
Summary: Men have been Discriminated and Hurt ever since the Futanari Appeared. But there's one man who won't let that Happen, Not today. Y/N Kishimoto.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Harem, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Kishimoto Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059533
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of Smut, Rape, and Sexual Content. Including Gore. Some girls who would look hot in the Harem will be killed. Sorry?

Around 300-2,000 Years ago, This is an Estimate, People started to be able to use magic. There were 2 types of these Peoples, Espers, Who had their Powers from the get got. Fully Awakened and ready. No need for Mana, and their only Power source is their Imagination and Will Power. And then there is Mana[MP] Users, Who Have to draw power from an Inside or Outside Source of Magic Power.

A lot of Jobs, Professions, and products popped up and the world was anew... But there was a problem, only 50% of the Male Population was a Mana User, and only 10% of that Population were Espers. At this point, men were seen as Important, But Annoying... But soon, a Disease of Sorts Spread to half of the Female Population, Half of them turned into Futanari, Shemale, And Dickgirl. Now, You're probably say, "Hey, Sensei, Ain't those the same things?!", Yes. But No. For Example, The Shemale is the Big Dog of the Futanari, Dickgirls are like the One with Balls Only, and Futanari are Pussy, So Shemale have Both.

Enough with the anatomy of them... At That point in time, we were doomed... The Futanari could change the size of their penis', cum loads at a time, buckets. So, The Females deemed Us as Useless, and Now we are Third Class Citizens. Most of us are homeless, A Slave, Or Butler, Sometimes Cocksleeve if you're really unlucky. "Now Class, does anyone have any questions."  
The class of men was silent, but only one raised his hand. This was Kishimoto Y/N, a 3rd Year in Highschool, and Is About to be sent off to a Multigender University. Only Problem, He's in an Illegal School for males.   
Ever since the Futanari's came about, Women started doing everything, World Government, The Male President, Hoshito Hero was murdered in His Sleep 10 years ago. It was over as soon as they discovered we were no longer needed. So I needed to break the law... There are only 10 people in This Class. The Others Were caught and they killed themselves in Prison...   
"Teacher, I have a theory." I say, Hashirama-Sensei Smiling as he let's me talk. "We were at a Disadvantage from the beginning... If the Futanari Crisis didn't happen, we'd still probably be 2nd Class Citizens than third... They don't even use us to breed anymore..." Everyone hummed in agreement, But suddenly, My Senses Flared... There were 15 Individuals with high Magic and Mana levels outside, maybe A-C Rank Adventurers? And Police...  
"There are Police outside! Everyone run! Escape!"  
"OH SHIT!" Someone screamed, having been cuffed by someone invisible. It was tool late, we were surrounded by a Team of 5 Adventurers, all Female. They had a Man beside them, probably a Slave or Butler... "Well Shit..." Hashirama would say, Raising His Hands in Defeat. "Reach the sky Rebels!" Everyone started to panic, I grabbed Hashirama-Sensei and dived out the window, Landing on my Feet. Sensei would flail and screen, but I levitate him to the ground. "Kishimoto!"  
"No Time Sensei! We gotta run!"I start to run away towards the Streets, Sensei right behind. me.  
**BUZZ**  
My Natural Magic Sensor, AKA a Blistering Head ache, would flare, meaning a Magical Attack was Coming Towards us?! "DODGE TO THE LEFT!" I yell, Sensei obeying as I jump to the left, a Giant Fireball Attack Making where we were running a Flaming Inferno. That was the Magic Spell [Great Fireball] A Low Level Fire Magic. Around D-Rank. But it's still powerful towards everything regular, so The ground was melting. "CONTINUE ON!" I yell to My Sensei, stumbling to my Feet, right in time to get hit in the shoulder with a Light Attack called [Holy Bullet]. I may be an Esper, but it hurt like Hell. I fall face first, Sensei rushing to my side. "Damnit! Kishimoto! Are you ok-" "GIVE UP REBEL SCUM! OR WE WILL KILL YOU BOTH, INCLUDING YOUR BUDDIES-" She would yell, getting Interrupted by One of my Classmates, Naoto. "SENSEI! SENPAI! PLEASE, JUST FORGET US, YOU'RE THE KEY TO OUR EQUALITY-!" "SHUT UP, YOU TINY DICK BITCH!" The S.W.A.T Team assigned to raid us started to beat the even loving Shit outta Naoto. "N-Naoto!" I scream out on instinct. I'm their Senpai, their big bro, but I couldn't protect them. And Now We're all going to prison. It won't be for more than 2 Years, 8 Months at Least, But Men Kill themselves in prison. The Harsh Enviorment, The Rapes, Several Cocks up your orifices, Shower water as a dull lubricant... Men are lucky to even get mindbroke... "Get off of him you Bitches!" 5 Of them tackle me, 3 Getting Sensei as he struggles. "Ugh! Fuck-!" "Oooh~Boy they'll love you in prison~~!" She says Seductively, everyone around giggling and laughing, minus the men. "Yeah... T̸̘̑ȟ̵̠è̴̤y̸̎͜'̶̩͛l̸͈̓l̷͎̏ ̸̘̔L̵͙̚ơ̷̳v̵̲͂è̷̼ ̵͔̈́m̴̤͌ë̴̖́.̷̲͑.̷̹͐.̵̺̒..."

Prologue... End...


	2. Chapter 1: Prison..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Kishimoto Y/N Goes to prison, and He soon meet's a new friend...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has Rape of Background Characters, Mainly Men. Enjoy at your own disgust.

_Prison, A Place for murderers, rapist, the Scum Of Scum. But here in Babylons(Formerly Japan), It's different. Most of the Inmates are unfairly tried Men and Women who were fighting for the Release of Men from this Corrupt System.. The Prison has a 50% Suicide rate of men, and A 80-90% Rape Mortality of Men and Women. All the Guards are Female or Futa, and Half of the Inmates are futanari. So, what happens when a New man is brought into the prison and he looks like easy prey, he's Flirted, Whistled, and Picked at. But that won't happen to me, I'll survive these 12 months and 20 Days.. I will...  
Anyways, I'm being brought into the prison at the Moment, Hashirama Sensei to my Left and Guko to my Right. The rest of the Boy's are behind us. _"Move it Men..." _One of the guards would say, I buck a bit and she jumps up, Pulling out her Glock-19 and pointing it at me._ "S-Stay Down you scum!" _I laugh, Hashirama and Guko join in._ "Hehehe... Pussy..." _We continue to laugh, The guard Growling as she pushes us forwards, we continue on, Still Giggling and Chuckling. Me and The Others get split up, I'm in the A Wing and the Others in B... The A wing is where the rapists and sexual deviants are kept...  
_ "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE AH!" _Someone would scream, the voice was deep and burly, why would he need help...? I'm led past a cell, My eyes widen as I see a man, around 6ft 3, Muscles and Big Brown eyes, and 2 cocks shoved inside of him... The two girls seem to be twins, around 5'9-10, 9 Inch Cocks with Foreskin... I can't watch this anymore..._ "Get me away from this..." _The guard chuckles, the sound of cum spurting as we turn away to leave..._ "Why did you show me such a thing...""To show you, you aren't safe here... Without your Esper Powers, you're fucked... Literally~" _She licks her lips, Her purple hair covering her eyes. She was taller than me, around 6ft 1, I'm 5'11... So... I look downwards, Around G cup breasts, a Nice slim Body, but theres something else that catches my eye... A Nice sized Tent in her pants...  
  
_ "Can we please just go to my cell... I'm surviving this Hell Hole... All I have to do is Keep to myself and I'll be fine... " _The Guard doesn't seem to like this answer, however her cock twitches in her pants... I have to survive this, She's bigger than me in every way, While I'm here I'll train my Esper powers to modify my bodies hormones... Bigger me, Bigger cock, Bigger chance of Survival..._

_I'm Currently meditating inside of my cell, I'm Doing well considering The Magic Drain Spell that was put on me.. I'm floating 5cm off of my Bed, But no one would know since I have my covers draped over my Legs... But I feel Eyes Boring into my Brain, I'm being stared at by the Person who's cell in across from Mine... Her name was Leoche Luna, a Mutated Mana User._

_**Mutated Mana User: Someone who's body was too weak to To Hold their power, so their body was Mutated by their Mana to fit the specifics. Mutated Mana Users are no Lower than Low C-Rank and No Higher than Medium A-Rank. The current Strongest MMU Is Someone by the Name of Scarlet Verin, a Ogre MMU. She's also a Futanari.** _

_I sigh, opening one eye and almost destroying my Cultivation to look at the Woman. She had Long, Wild, White Hair. A Nice Build, Around G-Cup Breasts, Her Bottom Half were that of a Scaled Lizard, And Her Arms and Hands were Covered in Greenish Black Scales. Her Blackish-Tan Wings are wrapped around her Body as they were too big for her Cell, The Parts of her body that weren't scale were A Tan Like Milky Color. Yellow Eyes and Black Horns. She was around 7'8. Tall as bitch...  
  
_

_She tilts her head to the left, a look of wonder on her face. I look down at her crotch, She's a regular Girl, No Mana signature in her Genitals Area... The way Futanari work is that they can manipulate mana around their cocks to give it their considerable shape and shit. Big Whoop, I can do that shit with my whole body... But enough of getting side tracked, I go back to closing my eyes when I hear the clinking of the Cell Doors.  
_

"ALRIGHT INMATES! LUNCH TIME! MOVE IT!" _I sigh, floating down to the bed before getting up and leaving my cell, the Guard licking her dirty lips as I walk past... I'm tired of This... But good thing I snuck one of the Keycards from her..._ _ **Yes, In fact Kishimoto did Steal a Keycard from the guard With Purple Hair. She had bumped into him, and he had went along with her flirts, letting him violate and touch her ass, No, He didn't let her fuck him... But he did Steal the keycard when he had to lean up and give her a kiss while groping her ass... It wasn't his time to leave yet, But he was sure of it, He was ready, but he was gonna have to give up his anal virginity tonight, and he was ready... Maybe it'll feel good... Just maybe... At least he'll be in control...**_ _I sense the Dragon-Kin following close on my tail, I look back to see her huge body luring over me, Her entire shadow covering me like a Blanket... She licks her lips...  
_.

.

_I don't like where this is going..._

_**Will Kishimoto, Our Brave Hero, Be raped today, or is this something else?! Find our next time on 'A Man in a Futa's World'!** _


	3. Chapter 2: Sex with the Dragon Kin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Has Sex with the Dragon-Kin.

_**We're Back where we left off, Kishimoto Now Cornered against the wall by the Dragon-Kin, What's gonna happen?!  
  
  
**_ _I look up at Luna, Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, the look on her face was the one of a Sexual Deviant. I'm confused, but also not. Around this time Dragon-Kin have their sexual release cycle.. But that doesn't matter... Her breathing Is Labored and She looks like she's in pain, Mentally..._ "Esper... Esper... Please... Fix this..." _She would say, seemingly in pain... I don't understand, but she puts my hand onto her breast, kissing me deeply before breaking._ "W-Woah! Stop! We just- MMFPH!" _She kisses me again, pulling off her Prison Outfit with ease as her huge breasts wobble from the sudden movement. Her nipples are inverted..._ "Shh... Just let it happen Esper... Then we can talk..." _She slithers down to her knee's unbuttoning my Pants and letting my cock fall out, slapping her on her right cheek._ "Woah... Biggest one on a man I've ever scene... 8 inches and a half? Including your Esper power...? This'll be good~" _She licks her lips, showing off her razor sharp chompers, making me a bit nervous... She's not gonna eat me, can't be... But that doesn't matter, She starts to lick my cock up and down, latching onto my balls after a few second..._ "Ugh.. Fuck..." _I groan out, my cock twitching before reaching full mast..._ Hehe..~ Nice...~"   
_She starts to suck on my cock, attacking my Head with her tongue as she slowly engulfs the full thing. She gags a bit, but she soon starts to bob her head up and down, looking up at my face expectant to see me in ecstasy, which she does easily... I groan once more, putting my hands on her head as I start to do little thrusts, which surprises her. I start to speak to her through telepathy.. "Hey... Why are you doing this..?"I ask, as she giggles in her mind. She would be smirking if she didn't have my cock in her mouth. "Well.. You were cute, you see... And I wanted to have some fun. But in all reality, this is to get back into my Human Form... And I'm already wet..."She speaks telepathically to me as I groan once more, cumming down her throat... She pulls my cock out of her mouth with a Loud-  
 ****POP****  
_ _Sticking out her tongue to let me see my thick seed in her mouth._ "Hmmm..~ Man Cock tastes.. Natural... But that gunk tasted disgusting..." "Oh, Sorry for not having magical Spunk, but ok..." _She giggles, grabbing me and falling onto her back, rubbing my cock up against her Sopping wet pussy._ "Let's start, shall we~?"  
 _ **Smol Time-Skip, around 20 minutes..**_

"AHH~! FUCK~! FUCK ME MORE~!! AHN~!" _She's already screaming her lungs out... But that doesn't matter, I now have her pinned up against The Wall... I didn't expect her to be this sensitive but, It didn't matter. I was fucking her, and it felt good... My cock pokes up against her Cervix, she shivers, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as I pound her ruthlessly._ "PLEASE DON'T STOP~!" _She screams... I groan in pleasure, releasing my seed inside of her, filling up her womb and making her stomach bulge slightly.._ "Hah... Fuck... That was... Interesting..." _I speak, pulling out my cock as she shivers once more, slowly shrinking into someone smaller. She had Dark Blonde Hair, a D Cup Rack, and nice curves. Green Eyes and Tan Skin. But now she was a foot shorter than me.  
  
  
_ "Phew... Thanks Esper... My Name is Leouche Luna. But just call me Luna.." _She says Kissing Me once more.(Yeah, I made her on WaifuLabs. Fight me.)_ "My name is Kishimoto Y/N. But just call me Kishimoto or Kishi..." _I say, Smiling as I look down at her naked body. Her nipples are no longer inverted, but he pussy is still leaking a lot of cum. Which is... Unique but also Silly._ "We skipped lunch... But that doesn't matter... You're trying to escape, and I want in.." _She say, Pushing me to the ground and laying on top of me to rest a bit._ "You'll have to service that Futa Guard tonight, and thats when we strike. You fuck her silly like you did me, and Get her on our side. It'll be easier this way.. Kishi~" _She says. I ignore the Kishi as Smile evilly. This could... Work, Yeah.. It could..._ "Thanks for the Tip... But... We should get back to our cells..." _She gasps, Kissing me deeply once more before getting dressed in her Jumpsuit and running off, me doing the same.  
 **Timeskip.  
** Late in the night the guard comes into my room, and sits down on my Sink, He cock stretching out of her outfit as it leaks precum.   
  
  
_"Hey there Inmate..~ How about we start out service~?"


	4. Chapter 4: A New Guard under the belt, Steamy Warden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Main Character grabs a new Guard underneath his BIG Belt, and he meets the Warden by chance in this chapter!!

_The guard's name was **Angelica Rogue**_. _She was obviously a Futanari and a huge sex addict. Whenever she got the chance she would fuck any prisoner... But that was being changed today-  
  
 **"AHN~! FUCK~! SO GOOD~!!"** She would scream in pleasure as Y/N's cock would pump in and out of her pussy. Her cock prematurely cumming onto her chest as she was in pure bliss by the first thrust. Note, His cock isn't that big on default. Maybe 6 inches. So, when he invades your mind and uses your own type of magic to make his cock a full 12 inches is a bit... Addictive. The sounds of their sloppy sex could be heard all around their prison block, other inmates either masturbating or fucking their fellow inmates. This will least give Kishimoto(Y/N) a Name in the prison, even if it may be a bit of a sexual deviant, it'll have people leave him alone. Maybe... Meanwhile, inside of Leuche's room, she would giggle a bit, watching her man dominate that Guard like it was easy as hell.  
  
_"You like that, You slut~?" _He asks her, grabbing her right tit as he continued to slam his hips into her, his balls hitting off her ass as she moaned loudly, tongue hanging out. This was all the answer he needed before he grabbed her and started to thrust inside of her, harsh and quickly._ "Then... Eat... My.... CUM~!" _He would yell out, blasting her inner walls with white, sticky liquid, penetrating her womb and blasting more inside of her. He would pull out with a loud-  
 **POP**  
Watching his cum spill out of her and onto his cell floor... _"Good job... Inmate... That'll leave me satisfied for a few days... I enjoyed it... Our time together..." _She would breathe out, tired and cock limp as she laid down, passing out from Exhaustion... He would sigh... She just took his bed... He would look to where his bunkmate would be before laying down on the shitty bed, yawning as he put his jumpsuit back on, his cock shrinking..._ "Tomorrow should be better than today.. I didn't eat shit, but blasted 2 HUGE loads of cum..." _He would yawn, thinking of eating tomorrow before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep-  
  
 **OPEN YOUR EYES Y/N!  
** Someone would yell at you... You open your eyes to see a Girl, a Girl who seemed normal Enough. This was the creator... Wait, what?  
 **Yes, You're awake. OK, Problem Reader, Your harem may be in jeopordy!  
  
** Wait, what? You were extremely confused for obvious reasons.   
**You must escape this prison in less than 3 days with 3 girls under your belt, the guard counts! If you don't the time line will be reset, and all progress will be lost!!  
** Your entire harem and life is in jeopardy, you must gather a third harem member, but how?   
**TILL NEXT TIME ON MFW!  
** (Send me an OC Or something. I'll add them as the third harem member. Enjoy the small sex scene and your connection to, of course, me~ Enjoy a free futa Pic while you're at it~)  
  
_


End file.
